The present description relates generally to systems and methods for managing travel arrangements on a mobile device. More specifically, the present description relates to systems and methods for automatically navigating a website operated by a travel provider and for facilitating interactions between such travel websites and a mobile device.
Many travel providers operate websites through which users can create and manage travel arrangements. For example, a user may visit websites operated by airlines, hotels, or car rental services to purchase airline tickets, check-in to a flight or hotel, cancel or change reservations, or perform other travel-related actions. Although many travel websites require the same or similar information from a user for performing such travel-related actions, the structure and user interface for various travel websites are often significantly different. It can be challenging and time consuming for a user to learn and navigate many different user interfaces presented by different travel websites.
Additionally, using a travel website to perform travel-related actions (e.g., checking into a flight or hotel) typically requires a user to manually enter information relating to a particular user and a particular travel arrangement. For example, a user may be required to login to a user account and enter a confirmation number before being able to confirm a reservation or check-in for a flight. It is challenging and difficult to automate such travel-related actions due to the differences between travel providers' websites and the user-specific and arrangement-specific information required.